Hotaru's Plan
by blackcat9517
Summary: Hotaru can't stand seing Natsume and Mikan fight, so she comes up with a plan by making them sleep in one room. Will it work or will they keep on fighting?


I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

"Natsume! you stupid perverted freak" Mikan said

"Shut up butterfly,your making my ears bleed" Natsume said annoyed

"Gr, Natsume I'm going to kill you" Mikan yelled and started to chase Natsume around the class

Hotaru sighed heavily "why can't those two bakas ever admit their feelings,I'm getting tired with those two……that's it.Hey bunny boy come here"

Ruka walked over "What is it Imai?"

"You will have to be my assistant" glaring at him, daring him to say no

Ruka sighed "Imai if this is something bad,I don't want to involved with it"

"You have no choice,Ruka"Hotaru said then took out a picture of Ruka swimming with the animals

"I-Imai,w-where did you get that?" he said in aghast

Hotaru replied "not where,how, iput a few CCTV's around the academy"

Ruka sighed "fine I'll help you,what do you want me to do?"

"I want those two bakas admit their feelings,I'm sick and tired of them fighting" she said pointing at the two love birds

"I want you to come to my room at 2pm got that, we are going to start the plan tonight"

Ruka groaned "fine make sure you don't sell those pictures though"

2PM

"Ok,I'm here so what's your plan?" Ruka said

"Well, first of all,we will lock Mikan and Natsume's room since their just next door and special stars.Then we will ask Narumi sensei to tell them to sleep in one room since there's only one room open"

"Are you sure this will work?" Ruka asked uncertain

"Of course! I can guarantee that it will work" Hotaru said grinning evilly

Ruka sighed "fine when do you want to this?"

"Tonight" Hotaru said simply

TONIGHT

"Hey what's going on? I can't open my door" Mikan said ,annoyed

"I can't open my door as well,polka" Natsume said, he tried to kicked the door open.He couldn't so he tried to burn it but it didn't work either.

Suddenly Narumi sensei came, say the two and ask "oh, hi MIkan,Natsume what's wrong?"

"We can't get our door open,Natsume even tried to burn it"Mikan said

"Hmm, if that's the case, the only open dorm has only one room, so you have no choice but to sleep together"

"WHAT!?" Mikan and Natsume said together

"Sorry that's all that's open" Narumi said

"There's nothing that's left?"Mikan asked

"Shut up strawberries" Natsume said

"Natsume I hate you"Mikan said furious

"Yeah whatever" Natsume smirked

Narumi sweatdroped " I have to go now,adieu"

Natsume walked away leaving our brunette standing there

"Hey wait for me Natsume" Mikan called to Natsume, but he just walks away not wanting to wait for the brunette.When they finally reached the room and open the door .Natsume was the first one to step inside the room.The room had one bed and a sofa

"Great the room is small.I;m tired I think I'm gonna go to sleep" Mikan said making for the bed

"Hold on there polka who said you could sleep on the bed,I'll sleep on the bed while you sleep on the sofa"Natsume said pushing her out of the way and sitting on the bed

"WHAT?!" the brunette shouted loudly

"Uhh..just shut up already"Natsume said annoyed

'Grr,I hate that I love you"Mikan said and then quickly closes her mouth

"Wait ,what did you just said" a confused Natsume asked

"I said ……I said I love you Natsume Hyuuga" Mikan said blushing a thousand shades of red

"I thought you hated me?"Natsume said, his eyes hiding under his bangs

"I do, when you make fun of me, but…….. what am I thinking you don't even like me" Mikan said and turn to walk away,but was stop by Natsume hugging her

"i-i love you too Mikan"Natsume said blushing a little

Mikan was shocked what she hed just heard from the person she hated and loved most

Mikan hugged him back.Then Natsume kissed her passionately.none of them wanted the kiss to end.They parted a few seconds later

"Let's go get some sleep polka" Natsume said and then he picked her up bridal style,carried her to the bed,wrapped his arms around her waist and before he went to sleep,Natsume gave Mikan a kiss on her forehead.

HOTARU'S ROOM

"I told you it would work and I recorded the whole thing" Hotaru said smirking

She had put a small bug cam inside the room

"I'm going to thank Narumi sensei and myself on a job well done"she said smugly

Ruka replied "why would you want to thank yourself?"

"Because I made this plan and it was a success, so I can thank myself and with this video I could make millions" Hotaru said with money signs in her eyes

Ruka just sweatdrop

The next day Mikan and Natsume were walking hand in hand to class.They heard some noises coming from the class room,when they enter the noisy room they saw Hotaru selling a video called '_MIKAN AND NATSUME'S CONFESSION OF LOVE'_,beside the ice queen was a blackmailing Ruka helping her sell the videos

People were glancing at the couple when Natsume gave them a death glare

Sumire and the fan girls were crying and losing control of themselves.

"Whatever as long as you're here there's nothing bothering me"Natsume said still holding her hand and flashing a smile

Mikan heard and saw this,in return gave him a peek.Natsume's fan girls were more wilder and cring even harder than before.

Both went to their sits,sitting beside each other.

**THE END**

**Ta da so how was the story?, please R&R and i would like to thank SEKI HIME for helping me **


End file.
